


take your (one)shot

by fuckinglevi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Birthday Fluff, Blow Jobs, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Smut, Will add more tags as I go along, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinglevi/pseuds/fuckinglevi
Summary: just a collection of my "character x reader" haikyuu one shots. some are requested, some arent. originally posted on my tumblr.fluff, smut, angst, drama, and everything in between with your favorite volleyball boys.





	1. kageyama tobio >> walk home

**Author's Note:**

> no request for this one

Practice was running late,  _ again, _ though it seemed as if you were the only one who noticed. As far as you could tell, the group of boys on the court were oblivious to the time passing while you had been ready to get home the moment you realized the sun had set. The sliver of night sky you could see from the gym’s windows was calling to you, begging you to walk outside and catch a glance at the speckle of stars and shining moon. 

You had gotten used to that feeling, though, since you became somewhat of an assistant manager for the volleyball team per Kiyoko’s request; and even more so after you began dating Kageyama. 

He had developed the habit of staying behind after the rest of the team had left, and since the only time you had to be alone with him was during the walk home, you had no choice but to timidly stand by until he was finished. 

“Alright, that’s enough for the day - clean up and get home!” 

With a sigh of relief you stepped onto the court and began cleaning up with the rest of the team, and in no time the court had no evidence of the practice that had just occurred. 

The boys began collecting their gym bags and belongings - everyone except Kageyama.

You huffed - the desire to get home had become stronger after you realized that it was right around the corner, but communicating that to your boyfriend felt near impossible. 

Although you had been dating for well over a month, the two of you hadn’t made much progress in the relationship. Every day you hoped things would move forward, but most of the time it felt as if Kageyama wouldn’t budge. Even though he was more open with you than with anyone else, he was still a closed book. 

Most of the team had left the gym while Kageyama hadn’t even glanced at the door. With the thought of your stagnant relationship in the back of your head, you decided to stand your ground this time - as well as you could, anyway.

“Tobio, do you think we can go now?” you asked as you approached the boy. “I really want to get home soon.”

He blinked. Couldn’t you go by yourself? But, if you left now, he’d have to walk home without you, and the habit of having you next to him on the walk was one he liked too much to let go of, even for one night. 

“Sure.” 

The walk home was nice; the air was crisp, the breeze just light enough to give the perfect chill without it being too cold. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight, and as you were looking up to the stars above your head, you heard Kageyama sigh. 

It probably meant nothing, but that sigh caused an itch of paranoia you needed to scratch. 

“You could’ve stayed behind, if you wanted to - I’m sorry for having you leave sooner than normal.”

He knows that - of course he had debated on staying behind. But he didn’t want to - he wanted to walk with you. 

“I know.” 

He wouldn’t have walked with you if he didn’t want to. Is that something he was supposed to do, because he’s your boyfriend? 

Frankly, he couldn’t think of a reason why he wouldn’t want to walk with you. He hoped that you could tell that he didn’t need extra time in the gym tonight, and he was glad you told him you wanted to go. 

After taking a glance to you, he noticed you still seemed uncomfortable, and even defensive. You were looking down at your feet with your arms crossed, and you weren’t keeping up with his pace.

“I like walking with you,” he said the moment his mouth opened. He didn’t even have to think about it - it was just the truth. He liked that you did that for him - you were easy to talk to, you didn’t put pressure on conversation; it was only natural that he’d be able to speak his mind in a way he never could before. He could be honest without forcing it, without the menacing undertones. 

He looked at you again as a smile formed on your lips, and you let your arms drop to your sides as you looked up at him. 

“Thank you, Tobio.” 

He nodded in response and the two of you kept walking in silence. 

Kageyama’s sudden burst of honesty inspired you, so you decided to say what you’d been wanting to say for days. 

“Can you hold my hand?” 

_ There were Kageyama’s nerves again.  _


	2. bokuto koutarou >> bad dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request: Hello! Can I please request a scenario with Bokuto where his s/o has a nightmare (cliché i know) about losing him etc. and how he comforts them? Thank you very much!
> 
> im so proud of this one, yall dont even know

_ Everything around you was blue. Cold. You were alone in your apartment. All of Bokuto’s things were missing - his gym bag in the corner of your bedroom, his sneaker collection piled up in the closet, the stuffed owl you had given him on his birthday: all gone.  _

 

_ Loud. You heard something loud. It was coming from outside. You were in the street in front of your home. You don’t remember walking there.  _

 

_ Blue. Bokuto’s lips were blue. His fingers, blue. His chest, his stomach, his legs: red. Everything was red.  _

 

_ “Wake up, Bokuto, this isn’t funny, Bokuto, wake up. Wake up. Wake up.”  _

 

_ “He’s dead, you idiot.” Who said that?  _

 

_ You were in your room. You don’t know how you got there. Your phone felt light in your hands.  _

 

_ Photos of Bokuto were on your screen. Bokuto with another girl. Why would he post these? Is that his new girlfriend?  _

 

_ Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.  _

 

Cold. Your bed felt cold. The blanket must have fallen off in the middle of the night, probably due to Bokuto’s frequent movements. He could never stay still for long, even while he slept. 

 

Just the thought of Bokuto’s name caused you to remember that dream:  _ blue. Loud. Cold. Red.  _

 

You couldn’t help but gasp. How could your mind come up with such a vulgar scene? 

 

You had gone to bed angry. You shouldn’t have gone to bed angry. 

 

His arms weren’t wrapped around you, he wasn’t snuggled into you as if the two of you were stuck together, he wasn’t  _ there. _

 

You saw him with someone else. The photos were lewd. Is that going to come true? 

 

He had pushed himself as far away from you as he could get before falling asleep. You turned around and looked over. His back was facing you, his shirt was bunched up high on his waist, his boxers were peaking out of the shorts he wore. He was there. He was breathing. But he was far. 

 

Is it going to come true? 

 

You shouldn’t have bothered him. Waking him up would make him so grumpy. He may even get angry with you - more angry than he already is. 

 

Why had you gone to bed without settling the argument? 

 

There was nothing you could do - your heart raced at the memories of your dream, tears pooled in your eyes as you remembered your lively boyfriend laying in the street; covered in red and blue and devoid of all the things you love about him. You couldn’t be alone. You’d beg him to hold you if that’s what it took. 

 

_ “Kou _ … _ ”  _ you whined. He didn’t budge.  You tried again after scooting closer to him, wiping your eyes in the process. “Kou… Bokuto,  _ please _ .” 

 

He woke quickly - much to your surprise. Maybe he heard the urgency in your voice, maybe you were shaking more than you realized, maybe he could just  _ tell,  _ for once in his life. 

 

He mumbled a bit before pushing himself up, resting on his arms as his head hung low.  _ “What?” _ Harsh - his tone was harsh. 

 

You whined again, swallowing hard yet the lump in your throat didn’t budge. “Kou…” 

 

Why couldn’t you  _ speak _ ? Why wouldn’t your tears spill onto your cheeks? When would he look at you? 

 

The tone of your voice shook Bokuto to his core, and he opened his bright eyes as soon as he heard your breathless whine for a second time. His voice was softer the next time he spoke. “What, Y/N, what?” 

 

Finally, the barrier broke, your eyes emptied themselves onto your cheeks and you couldn’t explain to him why. 

 

_ “Are you hurt?”  _

 

You shook your head, closed your eyes, held your breath. 

 

“Come here, please come here,” he said, his voice mirroring your previous urgency. He had turned over to lay on his side, somehow managing to find the missing blanket despite the darkness of the room, and he was waiting for you to jump into his arms - which is just what you did. 

 

“That’s better, isn’t it?” 

 

You nodded.

 

“Was it a bad dream?” his voice was quiet. You nodded again. 

 

He held you tight; his right arm tucked under your head, his left wrapped around your shoulders. It was the perfect position for you to fit your head perfectly underneath his, right into the crook of his neck. 

 

“I’m here, I’m here forever,” he said. You breathed in deeply; the smell of his body-wash was still fresh on his skin, and you’d never felt more at home. 

 

He was there. 

 

You slid your hands underneath his shirt, feeling the smooth skin of his back, and he was warm. So warm you forgot you were nearly freezing cold just a few minutes prior. 

 

“Let me hold you forever, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a request? leave it in the comments. i'll write it.


	3. tsukishima kei >> unaffected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no request

“I caught them making out in the gym closet!” 

“You got caught? Tsukki, that’s so lame!” 

“How is making out with a girl lame, dumbass?” 

You stood a few feet from the boys who were currently discussing your  _ alone time  _ with Tsukishima, and your face was red as a tomato as Tanaka and Hinata’s laughter echoed throughout the gym. 

Not Tsukishima though, of course - but it’s not like you expected anything other than a stone cold expression from him. He was talking about getting caught making out with you in the closet by Tanaka - something that easily goes down as one of your most embarrassing moments - as if they were discussing the strategy of their next play. It frustrated you to no end, and you knew once Hinata and Tanaka finally realised teasing Tsukishima was no use, they’d be laughing in your face just as loudly as they’re laughing right now. 

Later on during your study date with Tsukki in his room, you decided to voice your frustration. “How did you manage to be so calm after what happened today? It’s like it doesn’t even affect you!”

“That’s because it doesn’t,” he replied, not bothering to look up from his notebook. 

You got back to your work as well, but not before mumbling, “Tanaka saw you shoving your tongue down my throat, and you’re just unaffected?” 

“I’ve walked in on Tanaka practicing pick-up lines in the mirror,” Tsukishima said plainly, “so me and him are even now.”

“Still,” you sighed, “it’s  _ embarrassing _ , Kei.” 

You didn’t want anyone to know you were doing something so crass and inappropriate on school property, nor did you want that to become your reputation. 

“They’re boneheads, Y/N, they’ve probably already forgotten it in order to make room for something else.”

You nodded, knowing the two  _ were _ simple minded - but it didn’t make you feel much better. 

After a few more minutes the two of you were finished with homework, and Tsukishima stood up, pulling you up with him. “If I had known you’d be so embarrassed to be caught with me, I wouldn’t have left the door unlocked.” 

He wore a smirk that you wanted to knock right off of his face, but before you could, he spoke again. 

“We’ll just have to keep it behind closed doors, huh? Come on, I want to finish what I started before we were interrupted.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a request? send it in. i'll write it.


	4. oikawa tooru >> nsfw headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request: yooooo can i get a nsfw thingy for oikawa

-this bitch is the switch of a lifetime 

-one second he’ll be spanking you, forcing you into any position he wants you to be in to fuck you senseless 

-the next second he’s underneath you, a whimpering whining mess begging you for release and loving every second of it 

-he absolutely loves when you get yourself off on his thigh 

-hes so smug it kills you; he loves watching your body shake and hearing you moan all because of him 

-politeness is important to him - and always something he’ll hold over your head and tease you with - always say please and thank you

-daddy kink? daddy kink. 

-loves going down on you more than he loves to breathe, probably

\-  _ “you’ve got such a pretty face when you’re cumming, and i’ve got a perfect view from down here, so let me get you there again, cum for me again” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a request? leave it in the comments. i'll write it.


	5. oikawa tooru >> do that again (nsfw)

over and over, your name spilled from oikawa’s lips. it was as if he was reciting a prayer of moans and whines and groans and the god he was praying to was sitting between his legs with his cock in their mouth. 

and he hopes you’ll let him into heaven once all of this is over with. 

“take it all baby,” he instructed, placing a ready hand in your hair. “that’s it -  _fuck,_  that’s it -  _oh_ , baby,” his moans were loud - oikawa wanted everyone in the apartment complex to know that he was getting his dick sucked so well, “love when all of my dick is in your mouth - _fuck._ ”

you were relying purely on instinct, oikawa’s instruction, and his own movement - your mind was dazed, you knew nothing but his dick in your moth and you loved it. 

_he doesn’t call you a cockslut for no reason…_

taking a break from deepthroating him - which you could hardly do in the first place - you pulled him free of your mouth and batted your eyes up to your attractive boyfriend. keeping eye contact with him, you wrapped your lips around the head of his dick and sucked lightly, ever so lightly, just enough to tease him. 

“oh, my god, do that again,” he demanded, tightening his grip on your hair and the sheets. 

with the taste of oikawa’s precum fresh on your tongue you complied, giving him just what he wanted before you took him all again, all while working your tongue against the underside of the tip of his dick.

“keep doing that - please, baby, keep doing that.” 

of course, you did what you were told, knowing how close he was. 

“ _oh_ , i’m going to cum,” he jerked his hips up into your mouth - he was  _so close._ “i’m cumming for you - i want to see you swallow all of it -  _fuck_.”

you made sure to do just that.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a request? leave it in the comments. i'll write it.


	6. kozume kenma >> name

“you lost again, kenma!” you laughed while he scratched his cheek.

“it’s a hard level.” 

“i know, i couldn’t beat it either.” 

the two of you stared at the game over screen on kenma’s DS for a moment. he was sat up, leaning his back against the wall, while you were more slouched over and resting your head on his shoulder. 

“i think we should play harvest moon instead,” you said, looking up to kenma. without responding, he swapped the games. 

after awhile of playing, you had been the only one to speak. 

“we need to upgrade our watering can.” kenma hummed in response, before passing the game to you. 

“you do it,” he sighed. 

the two of you basically swapped positions; you were sat up straight while kenma rested his head on your shoulder. 

“look, our chick hatched! what should we name it?” 

kenma shrugged.

“i’m going to name it after you, kenma,” you giggled. 

kenma felt his cheeks heat up - and he silently hoped you wouldn’t see. as he picked at a loose string hanging from your shirt, he mumbled, “i like it when you say my name…” 

“i like saying your name, kenma!” you smiled. 

kenma pulled you a little bit closer to him, and you got the hint - so you saved your game before turning it off, and then cuddled closer to your sleepy boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a request? leave it in the comments. i'll write it


	7. bokuto koutarou >> first time (nsfw)

he could hardly even think straight - he couldn’t believe you were underneath him, he never thought you would be moaning his name like you are, he had no idea he’d ever have the chance to love you, kiss you, fuck you. 

he had to slow down - if he didn’t, he’d cum way too soon, and he wants to treasure his first time with you for as long as he possibly can. he wants to be aware of every little thing. 

bokuto raised himself up just a bit on his arms to hover over you, and looked down at you laying under him, face flushed and lips kissed raw. 

“you’re so perfect,” he said, not able to hold in his words. his eyes ran down your body - it was made for him, he knows it. he eyed every part of you until he was looking right where the two of you were connected, he watched himself pull out of you just to push back in, and you accepted his entire length eagerly. it made his head spin. he had go slower. he couldn’t believe you were his.

“and i’m so fucking lucky.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a request? leave it in the comments. i'll write it.


	8. kenma kozume >> this must be my dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is inspired by a night i had which was quite similar to what’s written, and that night was in itself inspired by that infamous tunnel scene in perks of being a wallflower 
> 
> this must be my dream by the 1975 was not only the song of that night, but it was the song that helped me write this. if you haven’t heard it, listen to it before reading.

It’s summer. And it’s hot. And if you want to survive in the heat, you can’t wear jackets and sweatpants. So Kenma doesn’t. **  
**

He shouldn’t be here. Really, he shouldn’t be. If he closes his eyes and ignores the loud music playing from the radio, he can hear his bedroom calling to him - but he keeps his eyes open. He doesn’t want to miss a second of this night. That way, later on, he can remember it perfectly.

He missed the comfort of his jacket, though. And the t-shirt Kuroo let him borrow swallowed him. He didn’t like it. But he hated the heat even more.

He sat in the front seat. Kuroo drove. You were in the back, singing along to this song that he didn’t know. And his arm was thrown over the headrest of his seat, and it was uncomfortable - but it was the only way he could hold your hand, and he wanted to be touching you more than he wanted to sit comfortably.

Kenma’s sure the blunt you and Kuroo smoked earlier had given him a secondhand high, because if he was in his right mind he wouldn’t be feeling this carefree.

Is that the word for it? He’s not sure - he’s never experienced that feeling before. But he’d bet it feels something close to this.

“The tunnel’s coming up!” you said excitedly. “Open the sunroof, Kuroo!”

It was nearly 3 AM, so there’d be no sunshine coming through the opened window in the ceiling. Kenma was thankful for that.

You dropped Kenma’s hand and as soon as you did, he missed touching you. But he ignored that feeling, and let his arm rest next to him. He heard you scooting around, and turned to see you were now sitting in the middle seat.

“What song?” Kuroo asked you. He must’ve known something that Kenma didn’t.

You didn’t miss a beat - you knew exactly what song you wanted. “This Must Be My Dream, please!”

Right before the car entered the tunnel, the song you requested started playing. Kenma didn’t recognize it. It was upbeat, it was funky, it was high pitched. He didn’t like it.

Wind blew through his hair and he had to sweep it out of his eyes. The lights in the tunnel caused everything to look yellow; he turned to you, seeing a golden haze over your face, and he smiled. You looked at him and smiled right back. And then you stood up.

Kenma wasn’t sure what you were doing, and when your entire upper body was outside of the sunroof, he felt his heartbeat quicken. Was this safe?

“Turn it up!” you yelled, and he only assumed you were referring to the radio. Kuroo turned the knob, and the music got louder.

Kenma’s eyes were glued to you; he was able to barely see your face from this angle. Your hair was blowing wildly, your hands were above your head, and you were smiling  _so wide_. It was mesmerizing.

 _That’s_  what being free looks like. You were the embodiment of it. Right here, right in front of him - you were free.

And he should’ve felt jealous. But he didn’t.

Because he shouldn’t have even been there. He didn’t belong in a place like this. And he certainly had no right to interact with someone as carefree as you, or hold your hand or steal kisses from you, for that matter.

But he  _was_  there. And in a way, in his own personal way, that was freedom, too.

So he rolled his window down, he let his arm hang freely with the breeze, and he laughed along with you, with Kuroo. And he listened to this song that was way too pop for him, and he let himself feel nothing and everything, all at once, for the first time in his life.


	9. sugawara koushi >> bath time (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request: K finna have to send this in again because tumblr is mean Can I get a scenario where sugas crush draws him a bath after a game and he asks her if she wants to join him? Extra fluffy and maybe something more at the end if you’re feeling up to it :) Thank you so much!!
> 
> * nsfw warning *

“I’m home,” Sugawara lazily announces when he walks into the door of his apartment.

“I’m in my room,” he hears you call back, so he follows your voice.

He falls onto your bed as soon as he walks in, groaning loudly.

“I played for two whole sets,” he says. “My entire body hurts.”

“Are you kidding?” you reply. “I can’t believe I missed it. I’ll call in sick to work next time.”

“It’s okay,” he mumbles. “Everything is so sore. I don’t think I can even move.”

“You need a hot bath,” you say, getting up and going into the bathroom. “You can use one of my bath bombs!”

Sugawara doesn’t reply, instead he just waits for you to return.

When you do, he says, “you can join me.”

“I already showered,” you reply.

“I need company!”

“Fine.”

Your friendship with Suga had always been  _personal_. Especially since moving in together a few years ago - there was no avoiding seeing each other in you underwear, or even naked. At some point, you both stopped caring about being seen by the other.

But that didn’t stop Sugawara from getting hot and bothered around you - and it’s not like he wanted to, it’s not like he enjoyed having this weird crush on his best friend. But his eyes always lingered. And when his hands wander across his body when he’s alone in his bedroom, no matter how much he tries not to, your body is always the first -  _and only_  - thing he can think about.

On days like these, though, he’d pretend that never happens. He’d act like he’s used to seeing your body - even though he’ll never get used to it. He’d make it look like he felt normal, like he wasn’t freaking out inside.

At some point, you came into your room with your shirt off. “Come on, it’s ready,” you say, so Suga gets up and turns around.

The bra you’re wearing is black lace - and his jaw almost drops when he sees it. He has to close his eyes and think about  _anything_  else so his dick doesn’t stiffen.

“I’m out of bath bombs,” you say with a sigh. “We used the last one last week.”

“I’ll get you some more this weekend,” he says, eyes avoiding your chest as you take your bra off. He turns around and pulls off his shirt, willing himself to forget about you behind him.

He hears you walk away, he’s assuming into the bathroom, and after a moment he follows you. You’re already in the bathtub, your head resting on the edge and your body submerged under the water. Your eyes are closed, so he doesn’t feel too awkward pulling his shorts down.

“I’m getting in,” he says as a warning, and you shift your legs to the side so he can fit in with you. His knees are bent slightly, but he fits comfortably, and the heat of the water soothes his stiff and sore muscles almost immediately. The sigh he releases sounds something like a moan, but he can’t care enough to be embarrassed.

“You feel better?”

His eyes open at the sound of your voice. Your own eyes are still closed, and you’re still resting on the edge of the tub.

You look pretty and relaxed. He looks down at your lips, and then down even further to your chest, which is rising and falling slowly with your breathing.

His head spins for a second, but he can’t look away. He’s never seen a more beautiful body, not on any of the girls he’s been with in the past and definitely not in any porn he’s watched. He wants to touch you so badly. Even looking at you makes him feel like a creep - he knows he shouldn’t be looking, that it’s inappropriate to stare at his best friend like this, but he can’t help it.

Then, your eyes open. And you see where he’s looking.

“Your eyes are wandering, Koushi,” you say, and he knows that you know what you’re doing. With your back arched and your arms pushing your breasts together, you’re putting on a very obvious show for him.

He closes his eyes and pulls his knees to his chest.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replies.

“Oh,” you say, “well, maybe your dick does. It’s hard as a rock.”

His eyes open wide to look at you. You’ve got one hand on your breast now, tugging your nipple between your index finger and your thumb.

He hadn’t even realized how hard he was - and he definitely didn’t realize that you  _saw_.

“You can touch yourself, if you want. But only if I get to watch.”

“Y/N -”

“You can watch me, too.”

He drops his knees and his hand goes right to his cock - but he doesn’t touch it. He’s looking at your face and you’ve got a knowing smile on your lips. He can’t say anything.

“Don’t you want to?”

He bites his lip. You grin.

“Touch yourself for me.”

And he wraps his hand around the base of his cock, not wasting even a second.

“Go slow.”

With a nod, he moves his hand up his shaft to the tip before sliding it back down hard.

“Koushi,” you scold. “I said  _slow_.”

“How can I go  _slow_  when you’re right in front of me?”

“Carefully,” you reply. “I’ll show you.”

You raise a knee and dive one hand under the water, and Suga’s eyes follow it. He watches as your finger slides into yourself slowly, pumping in and out at an agonizing pace - he bucks his hips at the sight.

“See?” you say. “I… I can go slow with you right here -  _oh_.”

Moans broke up your words, but you got them out. Suga wasn’t listening, though, he was too busy watching your hand, watching your delicate pussy that he wished was right in front of his face.

“…add another finger,” he tells you, teasing the tip of his cock with his thumb. “ _Fuck, Y/N_.”

You shake your head. “I want yours instead.”

“No,” he replies, and you whine. “Put another finger in -  _fuck_  - n-now.”

You do what you’re told. It takes every last bit of Koushi’s willpower to not reach out and touch you - he can’t believe this is happening, you’re here in front of him showing him  _everything_ , pleasuring yourself and moaning for him and doing what he says.

He has to stop.

If he doesn’t stop moving his hand, he’s going to cum embarrassingly fast - and he’s sure you’re not even close yet.

“ _Koushi_.”

And he feels like he’s about to cum without even touching himself.

“Why did you stop?”

“I’m - I - I need to slow down.”

You nod, your fingers moving faster despite the small insecurities you felt.

Was he enjoying this? Did he feel awkward? Did he like the view you were giving him?

“Koushi… can we… can we…?”

He understood what you were trying to ask, and he wanted to say yes - almost more than anything, did he want to say yes. But he didn’t want your first time together to be in a bathtub on a random night.

So he shook his head. And he watched your movements sputter to a stop. And he realized that might’ve been the wrong answer.

“ _Don’t stop_ ,” he said quickly. “Keep… keep fingering yourself for me…”

You nodded, a bit unsure. Suga wrapped his hand around his cock again, holding it tight and bucking his hips up, fucking his hand like he wished he was fucking you.

“ _God_ , you are so hot.”

Every time you moaned his name, his hips moved faster. The water was splashing around you both, and he’s sure the floor is soaked by now, but he didn’t care.

“Your body is fucking  _perfect_.”

His hand was wrapped tight around his dick, and he was trying his best to move it at the same pace your fingers were moving into you. He imagined your fingers were his cock, he thought about how tight you would be around him, milking him for everything he’s worth.

“I’ve waited so long for this… you feel so good… so tight…  _fuck_  -”

He heard your moans get louder, he saw your body jerk and convulse, and he knew you were cumming. His hand tightened even more, imagining how much tighter you’d be while you came, moving up his cock at a fast pace and then, he came. He convinced himself he was cumming deep inside you, giving you every drop of his cum, not a bit of it going to waste.

But it did - and he immediately felt gross about cumming in the bathwater, but he tried not to care.

And after a moment of silence, he heard you giggle.

He laughs quietly with you. “Y/N…”

“Maybe we should shower instead,” you say.

He nods, and both of you stand. You drain the water and Suga closes the curtain. Then, he turns to face you, and you look up at him.

“Hi,” you say, and he chuckles.

“Hi, sweetheart,” and he drapes his arms over your shoulders, pulling you in for a hug.

He isn’t sure where you’ll go from there. He supposes you’ll take a shower next. And then he’ll invite you to sleep in his bed with him, and maybe he’ll find time to confess his feelings to you. He’s got a feeling you already know, though - and that you feel the same way.


	10. akaashi keiji >> birthday gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request: life really is dragging me down rn but whenever you have time (or never, ik u have a lot of requests! <3) can you write a scenario abt akaashi just being like. the sweetest bf ever?? thank u, em! :") 
> 
> a/n: i know u said “sweetest bf” but… i figured an upgrade wouldn’t hurt…

“Good morning,” you hear Akaashi whisper. “It’s time to get up, babe.”

You give a nod and stretch out your arms and legs before turning over, trying to get more rest.

The bed dips, letting you know he’s just sat next to you, and then you feel a hand on your shoulder. “You can sleep in today. I’m heading to work now.”

You nod again and open one eye, looking at him. He smiles down at you.

“Happy birthday, by the way.”

It’s your turn to smile as he bends down and presses a kiss to your forehead.

“Text me when you’re up - I’ll try to get home early.”

“Love you,” you mumble.

Akaashi stands, “I love you, sweetheart.”

You’re asleep once again before he even leaves the room, and when you wake up it’s a couple of hours later. You check your phone to see a text from Akaashi.

_I said you could sleep in, not sleep the day away. You’re lucky it’s your birthday so you get a pass._

You laugh at the message and send him a text letting him know you’re awake before going to the bathroom. While you’re brushing your teeth, he responds.

_Finally. By the way, I’ll be home a little after 3. I’m missing you._

The simple message makes you smile a bit too much for a bit too long, but you type a response quickly enough.

_that’s two hours early!!!! i can’t wait to see you, baby_

Akaashi replies almost immediately.

_I’m getting back to work now, a patient is waiting. Love you._

You were going to reply, but you received the message as you walked into the kitchen - which is when you saw what Akaashi had left for you.

A bouquet of flowers - blue irises and pink lilies - sat on the kitchen island, standing in a glass vase. You walked over to them quickly, breathing in their fresh scent and pulling a card from the center.

You decide to text Akaashi before reading the card.

_keiji…_

Being too impatient, you tear open the card right after sitting your phone on the counter - and the words written bring tears to your eyes.

_“I hope these flowers are as beautiful to you as you are to me. Happy birthday, kitten.”_

It’s written in Akaashi’s small handwriting, which you’ve gotten used to reading over the years - and that makes it all the more personal. It didn’t matter how many times he surprised you with flowers or gifts, you’d always be happy to get them. And the note was short and simple, but you couldn’t stop reading it - only the vibrations of your phone pulled you away from the sweet words.

_What, babe? You okay?_

Honestly, you weren’t.

_no!_

He replied quickly - you assumed because he was worried.

_What’s wrong? Do I need to come home?_

_yes, so i can kiss your lips off for these flowers and the cute note._

You moved the flowers to the window and then poured some water into their vase, hoping to keep them alive for as long as possible.

_Don’t make me worry like that. I hope you like them, they’re from that flower shop you like. I’ll see you soon, babe._

Waiting for him to come home would prove to be the longest three hours of your life - luckily, you had plenty of chores to finish. When the front door finally opened you were standing at the sink cleaning dishes.

“You shouldn’t do chores on your birthday,” is the first thing Akaashi says to you before wrapping his arms around your waist, nuzzling his nose into your cheek.

“I had to do something to pass the time.” You dry your hands and turn around in his arms.

“Happy birthday,” he says, and then you pull his lips down to meet yours. The kiss is quick, he pulls away before you can deepen it. “Is there anything specific you want to do today?”

“Spend it with you,” was your response.

“Of course,” he says before kissing you again. “Wait here a second, okay?”

You do as he asks, and when he returns he’s changed out of his work clothes, and he sits a white gift bag on the counter.

“This isn’t much, but… I think you’ll like it.”

You walk to the bag quickly and look inside, finding a large book. When you pull it out, Akaashi stands next to you, resting a hand on your back.

The book is dark blue, and on the cover, in the center, is your favorite picture of you and Akaashi - the one taken late on your wedding night at the end of the reception. You were both snuggling in a hammock, still wearing your wedding attire, looking at each other with happy smiles and bright eyes.

You looked up at him. “Keiji…”

“Open it.”

He watched your face as you flip through the scrapbook he made. It was filled with photos from your honeymoon from a few months back, and each page was decorated with all sorts of cute stickers and doodles.

When you got to about the middle of the book, though, the pages were blank. You realized there were many more pages in the book than you first thought, and you were disappointed that he didn’t fill it completely.

“I was going to fill every page,” he said, “but I wanted to finish it together. With pictures from other trips we take.”

You weren’t even sure how to reply - you didn’t know if you could. You’d never received a sweeter gift, no one had ever put this much effort into making something for you - and you couldn’t be happier with it.

“Do you like it?” he asks quietly. “We can go shopping, if you want -”

You interrupt him by wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

“It’s perfect, Keiji, shut up.”

He hugs you back immediately. “I’m glad you like it.”

You pull back to say, “thank you,” and then you put your hands on each side of his face and pull his lips down to yours to make for a lasting kiss.

It doesn’t take long for the sweet kiss to deepen, and Keiji puts his hands on your waist and picks you up to sit on the counter.

“What do you think about getting your last gift now?” he whispers in your ear. “It was supposed to be for later, but… you look too good to resist right now…”

You nod and wrap your legs around his waist. “Please.”

“I’ll make it your favorite, kitten.”

And he kept his word - your last gift was your favorite one by far.

**Author's Note:**

> got a request? send it in. i'll write it.


End file.
